


Decay SLUTZ

by Piddleyfangs



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad end, Cock Transformation, Corruption, Dickgirls, F/F, Futanari, Melting, Mental, Other, Porn, Smut, Transformation, bimbofication, cock tf, ctf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: A bday gift for good buddy. ttp://zetsumi-ravencroft.tumblr.com/Features Ruby and her gang getting brutally ruined in the middle of a really damn hard bad end.





	Decay SLUTZ

**Author's Note:**

> Warning; not for the faint of heart.

Yang fell backwards, her back hitting the ground harder than she was expecting. The impact sent the unstable earth she stood on shuddering. She tried to stand, her reactions weakened by her defeated state. Neo put a stop to that by kick Yang hard in her side. The girl was sent spinning further along the worn crater of the battle, Yang crashing into the side, dirt and stone crumbling from the unsteady walls, dusting her with debris. She coughed, trying to grit her teeth and keep her eyes open. Through the curtain of falling dust, she could just barely make out a few things. 

She could see Ruby, her little sis, cornered by Cinder, her clothes burning, her weapon nowhere near her. Weiss was on the floor, shuddering as the poison that was in all of them was affecting her hard. The worst of the bunch was Blake. The Faunus breathed in a big cloud of the poisonous spores Neo used on them. Instantly, she fell to her knees and dropped her weapons. Nearly foaming at the mouth, she pawed at her crotch until she was sopping wet, until her body was so weak that there was no chance of her standing. She was the only one who didn’t have a single scratch on her and didn’t even get the chance to attempt the fight. Yang saw all of that, and she could make out Neo slowly approaching her. Yang’s nipples grew hard, her cunt aching with need, like she was anticipating the embrace of a lover, and not a foe confirming a victory. Yang wanted the cry the feelings were so conflicting. 

Gloved fingers pressed against Yang’s pretty little cheek, gripping around her chin and forcing her to look right up at Neo. Yang wanted to spit, but she found she could hardly even reply. “No…” She muttered, though even that much effort was almost too much. A thick blush laid plain across her face. She felt like if she were any redder, any hotter, her face would just melt there and then. She let her eyes skim away from the villainous woman, trying to see how Ruby was doing, if Weiss could rise up, if Blake overcame- Suddenly her mouth was pushed up against something wet and plump. Neo pushed her bare crotch hard against Yang’s face, the sadistic ice cream haired girl grinning to herself as she grinded her slit hard against Yang’s face. 

The blonde could feel the lips of the pussy slip around and over her lips. From her nose to her upper lips, she was drooling with Neo’s juices that dribbled from her body. The rub down was slow and painful. Yang swore she could feel her nose start to move with the grinding of the crotch. She resisted, but a nagging thought in her head urged her. It was that part of the brain that tempts the hand to test the heat of a stovetop. A little bad idea, with the poison as a megaphone as it corrupted and seduced Yang’s mind. She felt a drip of the flavor of Neo’s lust on her tongue as it slithered over her lips. She wrenched her tongue forward, jamming it as far up as she could, moving so instinctually. Her tongue never left that hole. 

She slurped away, dragging her tongue in time with Neo’s slow grind, swirling it around inside her pink cave, curving it around to drag it across any surface she could. She felt so satisfied, all that horny energy bundled up inside her given an outlet at last; Oh how perfect it felt to just let loose. Yang was wrong for fighting these urges, she knew it then. She slurped away contently, oddly satisfied to let her brain to the side. When her eyes looked back to her sister, she felt an odd pang of guilt, like she should be fighting how great she felt. Neo always urged Yang to return to her sucking, but it still felt bad. It was a horrible nagging feeling that she wished would just go away. Perhaps, her wish would soon be granted. 

A wet, hot pulse poured through her body. It made Yang’s whole form just bulge and pump away. Her legs felt weak. She hugged around Neo’s body for support, gripping at her naked lower body, grasping so hard she could feel Neo’s heart beating. Yang groaned, trying to flick her tongue as the feeling stressed her, but it was jammed in something and refused to move. Yang also couldn’t move her face, and trying to do so just resulted in this odd feeling, like all those muscles were just vanishing. Her clothes ripped and fell from her form as Neo undressed her, all her tattered battle worn attire just discarded like it was nothing. It felt so oddly satisfying, Yang couldn’t help but groan with pleasure at the feeling. 

Sooo good. She felt so amazing it must have been a crime. She didn’t even notice as her legs slowly merged into her body, leaving her dangling in the air by Neo’s crotch. She also didn’t see as her skin started to turn colors, becoming bright pink with blotches of chocolate decorating her new form. The pulsations grew stronger. Neo pet up and down Yang’s body, the former huntress finding that the more Neo ever so pleasingly stroked her, the less Yang cared about how she couldn’t move. Her eyes looked at Ruby one more time, right before her form finalized and her eyes and features vanished. And she thought, Sorry sis, but… I’m a cock now~ Please, watch your big sis blow her first load! Maybe, I’ll get the chance to fuck you!~ Ehehe. It was her last coherent thought, and every single one after that as her horse cock form finalized would be simply: cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum~!!!! 

Ruby watched from the floor as her sister finished turning into a big ice cream colored horse dick. The little sister couldn’t help but grimly fantasize that the cum pouring from the cock’s head was Yang’s mind. Pure white diluted brains, bleached until they were undifferentiable from all the sperm, potent smelling gunk, and sticky slut creating ooze that came out from the beastial cock all the same. The remnants of her sister drooled out from the long cock. Neo licked her fingers clean, stroking her new cock appraisingly, seemingly well and satisfied with herself. Ruby tried to rise even as the poison in her head kept fighting back. She tried not to scream, her eyes going wide and insane. Sweat bead over her face. She had to fight it. Even one bad thought… “W-wow!!! That looks so amazing~!” Ruby squealed, her eyes going whacky as she tore her clothes off. She bent over and showed her ass. “Please, cram that fucking cock up my ass~! Fuck me with my own sister!” She nearly gagged on the words. No, don’t say that! Ruby screamed in her head. This can’t be happening! Yang! Please! 

“Ah, I see the poison is starting to really work on you.” Cinder cooed, strumming her fingers along Ruby’s back, patting the girl’s little rear cruelly, letting her rear bob for a while. “Psycho Spores, they are called. They grow from Grimm Caps, a rare sort of mushroom. The spores are hard to store, and even harder to use, but luckily I’m a fine breeder, and even better at protecting me and my friends from their… effects. By now, you have little Grimm mushrooms growing in your head. These beautiful parasites will squash all your attempts to resist, and will rewrite parts of your brain. Grimm mushrooms grow and thrive on the horrible, twisted, most dreadful thoughts~ So, clearly, to keep going, they’d want to encourage those thoughts, no?~” 

“Shut up and fuck my dumb slut ass! I want my horsecock sister to impregnate me! I wanna give birth to little horse cock Yangs and have them fuck me and turn me into a cock tooooooo~!!! “ Ruby squealed so hard, she drooled a long hose’s worth of lust from her mouth, that being the only thing to stop her tirade. 

“I’ll take that as a yes, then~” Cinder cackled. The villain’s eyes looked over at Weiss and Blake, the remaining teammates looking so horrified. “Don’t worry, you’ll both have your turns soon. Even as we speak, your minds are turning into cesspools~” 

“Please please pleeeeeeaaaase!!!” Ruby squealed. “If you don’t put that dick in I’ll diiiiie!” 

“Well, you’ve forced our hand.” Cinder grinned sarcasticly. “The heroes win again. Neo, please. Give the girl what she wants.” Neo was quite happy to oblige. 

There was very little lining up or much time for adjusting. Neo hadn’t a thought of mercy, or going slow. Ruby was nearly braindead anyways. She was to just be a cocksleeve and not a thing more. The girl might as well display to Ruby just how weak and malleable she was now that the spores had taken over her body. Neo crammed her mutated cock hard inside Ruby’s ass. It slid in far, spreading Ruby so far apart it was a miracle she didn’t split there and then. The little huntress moaned as loud as she could, drooling all over herself like a cat dosed with nip. Ruby giggled and cackled, groaning more more as hard as she could, pushing herself down against that horse cock when she realized there were still a few inches of Yang not yet pushed inside. “Mooooore!” She protested. 

Neo pushed a little bit more. Ruby winced, the pain stabbing at her, making the spores in her brain ignite with growth. Ruby hissed through the pain converted into pure sexual pleasure in her brain. It still wasn’t enough for the little masochist. She could see stars in her vision as her heart pumped away, harder and harder. “More for fuck’s sake!” The girl moaned. “What don’t you fucking understand abou- GHUURGH! BLAAAAAUGH- “ Ruby’s rant was interrupted by the head of a cock sprouting through her throat. Neo did a fine job converting the body of a fine huntress, capable of fighting, into a little cock tunnel, only dreaming of being stuffed by a dick more than able to please her. 

Ruby gritted her hands into the dirt, feeling so weak as she was speared by the cock. Pre cum dribbled down from the flared head of the beast, glazing her lips just the same it did her little rear on the other side. Neo pushed a little further, Ruby groaning along as yet more cock was pushed into her, the wide thing shoving her throat apart. When finally not an inch remained, the time for Neo to truly go to town with her new toy was at hand. 

Back came the cock, swinging out from Ruby’s throat like a saw, and returning just the same. Ruby vomited out the cock over and over, unable to keep herself contained. The excitement was at the same level every time. Her corrupted mind envisioned her mouth as just a second pussy, being pounded by a cock exiting it instead of entering it. And much to her satisfaction, she found the spores in her mind happy to comply with the girl’s fucked up little vision of her body. As she desired it more and more, her nerve endings were converted to the intensity of little clits. And now, the whole length of her punctured body was more sensitive than her actual pussy. Her entire was body was converted into a fuck hole, a perfect little cock sleeve. Neo came, drenching Ruby in the cum that exited Yang’s new cock form, covered Ruby in all the cum, giving her a facial and a bath. Ruby slid forward from the cocking, falling on the ground unconscious. Blake moaned as she came, her pussy clamping tight around her fist which she had shoved inside herself “S-so hot!” Blake moaned. “My pussy is so hot, I can’t stop! Can’t stop! Poor Ruby, ehehe… Poooor Ruby~!” She came again.

“Y-you’re disgusting…” Weiss whispered, staring at Blake in disbelief. She winced, turning to Cinder and growling again. “Your’re DISGUSTING! How dare you do this to my friends, to my-“ 

Cinder was right there, staring at Weiss. Her eyes were so… So niiiice. Weiss looked away, realizing quickly that the spores in her brain were trying to play tricks on her. Weiss kept her eyes shut, backing away and trying to find her saber. She still had a little fight in her, even as she stuttered and accidentally crammed the handle of the saber up her cunt instead of holding onto it normally, her frail little panties snapping from the force she crammed the sword handle up. She corrected herself quickly, falling onto her back and trying to tug the thing out. The spores played tug of war with her for a little while, forcing her to cram the sword back and forth. She nearly came, but she got the blade back. She rose and struck a pose, her eyes opening to try and find a target to give a good stabbing.

She dropped her sword as she stared at Cinder removing her clothing, revealing a long, canine shaped, hellish cock. It was ebony in coloration, cracked with lines of magma and fire. Weiss stared for the longest time, watching Cinder approach her. In one ear there was the tapping of Cinder’s feet, and in the other, there was Blake, cackling and egging them on. “Yes, fuck her up too~ Fuck up all my friends~!” Blake moaned on, clapping her hands down against her pussy, gasping with pleasure to the point of it annoying Weiss. She was losing her sense of patience, but worse yet, her sense of fighting back. 

Cinder tapped Weiss’s shoulder and she dropped to her knees. “I’ll make a deal with you, princess. Your little brain is already filled with spores, and by now they’re big enough I can literally do anything I want. Watch.” Cinder looked at Blake. The two made eye contact. Blake froze, staring for the longest time. “Cum.” Cinder ordered. Blake came blissfully. “Grow bigger tits.” Cinder commanded. Blake watched as her body obeyed, budding out with huge breasts. Weiss shuddered from the shockwaves of the command, her breasts budding up further against her top. Even though the order wasn’t for her, she was still so hardwired to obey… 

The evil glint in Cinder’s eye showed that the mistress of darkness had noticed her point came across. “So, here is the game. Every second you suck my cock, I’ll make you dumber, sluttier, and really just ruin you. However, every second you’re not sucking my dick? You’ll start returning to normal. Think you can handle that?” Weiss wanted to say she could, but the second Cinder even suggested it, Weiss slid her mouth down hard against the cock, gagging herself with the demonic hell hound prick. And she never slowed, dragging her mouth back and forth, happily suckling on the trembling demonic thing. Cinder could only laugh. 

“I suppose you’re too far gone for this to be fun.” She grinned. “I’ll have to find your sister. She always was stronger, after all~ Oh well, suck for all you’re worth, you whore~” 

And she did. 

It was almost fun, to feel her mind wash away as she gave in to the urges the spores had taught her to look forward to. And Cinder’s cock was sooo tasty too. She didn’t mind as her modest curves were amped up to eleven, her form made bustier and sluttier by the second, her brain reduced to something comparable to applesauce, but a particular sort of applesauce only concerned with breeding, with making sure that every hole and hand and then some had a cock in it. A fine concern, Weiss knew. She gagged away happily on the cock stuffing down her throat. Listening as Blake moaned out something. “I’m melting!” She squealed, the sounds of her cumming over and over filling the air over the loud cock suckling that Weiss was putting on. It was all a fine sound, and Weiss liked the idea of going brain dead to it. So happily, she kept suckling away, making sure Cinder’s cock was well and happy. 

By the time the mistress of evil came down Weiss’s throat, there wasn’t anything left that ressembled the powerful heiress who sought to fight and help justice prevail. All her training was washed away, and now she knew her way around gloryholes better than she did with dust. A fine ending for such cumbersome foes. Cinder stared off to the side, watching as the remaining member of Team RWBY kept on masterbating to all her friends being destroyed. 

The cat girl was almost unrecognizable as her face began to melt. Seemed the spores decided to recycle that one; Reduce her to fluid and perhaps put her back together later. It was a consequence of not getting to those corrupted by the spores in time. You risked their minds getting to carried away and hypnotizing themselves into being reduced into nothing. Much the same as Cinder could order Blake to become sluttier, Blake learned to order herself to literally cum so hard she melts. She reduced herself into a puddle on the floor, floating away as the last member of the huntress team was deleted. 

“Well, that was a lot easier than I thought it’d be.” Cinder grinned, looking down at her ruined foes. She didn’t even notice as Neo approached with a syringe filled with spores, and a horse cock hungry for some fucking payback. Yang’s cock vein bulged. 

…

**Author's Note:**

> saltyteafutas.tumblr.com
> 
> This was fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
